jadecocoon2fandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
'Characters' Other than the protagonist, there are a lot of other characters in the game that set the story for future events in the later parts of the game. This list is about all of the characters in the game, when they appear, and what they do later on in the game's after-story. 'The Protagonist' Kahu The protagonist of Jade Cocoon 2. He discovered the temple all on his own, and found himself meeting Levant, the series' previous protagonist, and courier of the Temple. He is the one who guards the Kumari and Kaya gates, the gates to the different Wormhole Forests, up until the Dark Summoning saga. Kahu is a warm-hearted person, who will never give up without a fight, and is accompanied by his fellow fairy friend, Nico, who hails from the Dream World. 'The Sidekick' Nico Kahu's fairy friend, who hails from the "Dream World", which she describes as "between Heaven and Earth". She was chosen to accompany Kahu, because he thought it was the cocoon of a powerful monster, while trying to pass the exam for his BeastAmulet. He was then infected by the game's main way of obtaining moves, "Kalma". After the Dark Summoning, Nico was taken over by the spirit of Mahbu (the previous game's sidekick to Levant), and afterwards was confused on what happened. She continues her journey on with Kahu as of now. 'The Antagonist' Levant The previous game's protagonist, courier of the Temple, and now this game's antagonist. He met Kahu after he teleported into the Throne Room, and was gifting him the right to call himself a "BeastHunter". He told him, after his test, to retrieve the four elemental Orbs, in order to get the ever-strengthening Kalma out of him. However, after that was done, he took the Kalma, and left his people through the Kaya Gate, the way of the Chosen One of Darkness. Kahu was chosen as the Chosen One of Light, and set out to defeat Levant, before Lilith, and the Black Cocoon hatch. Ultimately, Kahu won, and Levant passed on, but made the Forest of Darkness his grave. He said that the battle against the forest was just beginning, and afterwards, all was normal at the Temple. Whatever his fate was destined to be, and where his death will lead him, we sure can see him again after his revival Lilith The true main antagonist who planned to possess Levant to get the four Orbs and hatched herself. She was finally defeated by Kahu and faded out then seperated out of a fainted Levant. 'The Beasthunters' These fellows in the armor and faces covered by masks are BeastHunters; people who were recruited by Levant to fight against the Wormhole Forest. There are eight different masks, and each one is a different Genus, like Ku being a canine-type creature, and a Slimy being an amphibious-type creature. The BeastHunters are also deceivable; they are sometimes Kalma when you look in the Forest, and when you talk to them, the Kalma will attack and start a battle. The BeastHunters are literally scattered throughout, and each one you defeat earns you a Genus Medal. A different even amount will award you with different things, and when you collect a certain amount, you will face the leader of that Genus, and you will be granted access to a Genus Arena. 'The Sweet Knights' The Sweet Knights are an organization of girls banded by Kikinak Productions. Every girl can be found in a different elemental Forest. The Sweet Knights are: Cocona The leader. She is a natural born leader, with the skills to be a leader. She commands mainly fast and powerful, yet fragile, beasts. Pure offense is her only weakness. She can be found in the Fire Forest, due to her red outfit. She can also be found in the Earth portion of the Forest of Darkness, whilst after you defeat her, she becomes the Earth Disciple of Darkness. Choco She is a cheery person, who will challenge Kahu at every opporitunity she gets. She commands mainly fast, albeit defensive beasts, with stalling and finishing being her strong points. Pure offensive and stalling are her weaknesses. She can be found in the Earth Forest, due to her green outfit. Cinnamon She is a person who doesn't care about most things, and will not want to challenge, unless someone challenges her. She commands fast, albeit slow and defensive/offensive beasts; a balanced Sweet Knight. She can be found in the Water Forest due to her blue outfit. Vanilla She is a shy person, who favors Slimy-type Divine Beasts, among from the other Sweet Knights. She will speak in an untimely manner to the others as well as Kahu, in order to get her point of favoring Slimies and Ribbets across. She can be found in the Wind Forest due to her yellow outfit. Mint (After Levant/Lilith). She is another shy person, who joined the Sweet Knights after Kahu defeated Levant and sealed the Kaya Gate. She can get along well with the other girls. She commands both fast and slow, and offensive and defensive beasts, making her a balanced Sweet Knight, like Cinnamon and Choco. She can be found in the Earth Forest along with Choco, not because of her outfit. Temple Characters Kikinak The legendary Bird Man, as foretold in the tales of Parel. He has grown quite a bit over the past 100 years, and is now in charge of the Sweet Knights. He can be found in the part of the temple called "Kikinak and Co.", which is a place to buy/sell, and store items. You can talk to him, and he'll explain many things depending on how many Orbs you've collected. Ra The courier of the Room of Life. She is a marionette of the Temple, and specializes in handling your Divine Beasts, thanks to the Room of Life, and her know-how of Nagi Magic. Mu The courier of the temple's Arena. She holds advancement tests, battles against BeastHunters, and ultimately, tournaments. She, like Ra, is a marionette of the Temple and helps you with battle strategies, as well on further knowledge in the art of battle. 'Other Characters' Wu The elder and Grand Champion of the BeastHunters. Along the way, he helps out is apprentice, Nam, in search of the way of true strength, not brute force. He'll also give valuable tips along Kahu's journey. In the Forest of Darkness, Wu appears in the Fire Forest of Darkness, and when you defeat him, will turn into a Disciple of Darkness. Afterwards, in the Grand Slam, he will challenge you once you defeat the "Champion". Nam Wu's apprentice, and an arrogant kid who seeks the way of winning by brute force. He fits the "arrogancy" niche, like Lui in the previous game. He also uses many Og type beasts in order to get past anyone in his way. He, alongside Wu, will appear in the Forest of Darkness, but not until after you defeat the Fire Disciple. Eventually, Nam will come to his senses, and accept Wu's invitation to find the way of true strength, and Nam and you will get along. Cure A girl with a past. When you first encounter her in the Water Forest, you wonder what happened. She, apparently, was possessed by the spirit of the dragon "Kemuel", and the BeastHunters want Kemeul for themselves. Cure was afraid, and ran off into the Water Forest. When you face her in the final floor of Water Return, Kemeul takes over, and challenges you to a battle (Kemeul takes the form of Spiralon). She also appears as a Disciple of Darkness in the Water portion. After the defeat of Levant in the Forest of Darkness, Cure, as you will find, has returned to her normal self. If lucky, when you visit her in the lounge, she will give you the incredibly rare Drackich egg. Dr. Gil A former-teacher turned researcher, who specializes in anything out of the ordinary. When you first meet him, he is looking for his notebook, which is clearly strapped around his chest. He notices Kahu's tail, and wants it for himself, for his research. Later on, he makes a discovery not seen in a hundred years, Yamu, one of the children of Elrihm. He, like in the prequel, is selfish and always says, "Gimme". You encounter Gil in the Forest of Darkness again, after you collect the Orbs, in the Wind portion, and after you defeat him, he becomes the Wind Disciple of Darkness. Afterwards, if he's in the lounge, he will speak of mechanics from the previous game, as if making important discoveries or hypotheses.